Magius
The Magius is a group of supernatural individuals in Kakumeiki Valvrave. They are like obsevers, manipulating the world in the shadows. There are two types of Magius, one is the original spirit-like alien race, the other are humans which were genetically modified. History Initially, the Magius are a secretive species of energy like beings without form, that are active as an underground orgainization. They have been manipulating the history of mankind for several centuries but usually do not involve themselves with human affairs, as stated by Fuhrer Amadeus K. Dorssia. However, they can and will act if it is in their own interests. The world's political leaders seem to know about the existance of this organization, as the council of the Magius includes the most influential humans along with their kind, but most of the populace are still in the dark about this organization. The other type of Magius are genetically engineered humans. It is revealed in episode 19 that the Valvrave pilots are humans that have been modified before birth to become compatible with the Magius gene map. Abilities Magius are near immortal beings, the original Magius are a race of green coloured alien energy from another world. Several centuries ago, a group of these aliens crashed landed on Earth. They soon realize that to survive on this planet, they have to have a form, therefore they started jacking animals and later, humans. These Magius preferred humans, as humans, being more intelligent than anything else on this world, have the most R.U.N.E.s, a substance that all lifeforms contain and is the main source of energy for these aliens. Very soon a secret war broke out, between humans and Magius. After a very long period of time, the war ended with the creation of the 101st Council, which consists of Magius along with the most influential humans. The main goal of the council is to hide the existence of the Magius from the world. Later, humans managed to create artificial Magius by altering their genetics. These artificial Magius are called Homo Sapien Novus and they have many amazing abilities like superior regeneration abilities. A Magius can survive nearly any sort of mortal attack, even such as being stabbed at the heart, as shown by Haruto Tokishima. They are also shown to have extremely long lifespans, having been shown to at least live two centuries or more. It is unknown as of yet if they have a limit, as their bodies don't age. There are only two known ways to kill a Magius. The first, is to cut off the nerve connections between the Magius' brain and his body, as theorized by L-elf. Although this is very unlikely, as whenever a Magius is severely wounded, they will attack and bite the nearest human and "jack" the individual. The second is by R.U.N.E. depletion. By biting an individual, a Magius is able to enter that person's body, while the mind of the person being bitten becomes unconscious, a term for this is '''Jack. '''Jacking is shown in the anime as the red blood cells of an individual being jacked changes colour while a Magius symbol materializes on top of the red blood cell. After jacking an individual, the Magius will gain all instincts, skills and abilities of the individual. The best example for this is when Haruto jacks L-elf, he is able to shoot as well as the latter, although Haruto had never used a gun before. While in L-elf's body, Haruto once saw the picture of Lieselotte and cried for no reason. This is because L-elf gets emotional after seeing that picture, so Haruto, with L-elf's instincts, will cry upon seeing that picture. The only known way to unjack an individual is to bite your own body. Certain Magiuses are able to create a protective shield to protect themselves from being harmed, most likely by manipulating and creating Runes to bend to their will, as shown by Cain. Cain was able to withstand the Valvrave's anti personal-guns in episode 12, while a normal human will most likely be torn into shreds. Feeding Although it is not necessary for a Magius to feed on blood, Magiuses that are connected to Valvraves have to feed on blood as Valvraves are Rune Powered Vital Engines and a human's blood contains the most Runes needed to power a Valvrave. When a Magius feeds, a green aura will be radiated, as shown by Haruto and Mirko of the 101st Magius Council in episode 13. Its not known whether a genuine Magius need to feed on R.U.N.E.s like a human feeds on food, but its known that if a Magius faces R.U.N.E.s defieciency, they will die. As most Magius abilities like flight and indestructibility requires R.U.N.E.s, it is possible that a Magius feeds only when they are nearing R.U.N.E. depletion, just like when we refill our motor vehicle's petrol, only when the petrol is nearly depleted. Judging by that, a Magius does not need to feed on a regular basis, unlike a human. A Magius feeds by biting its victim, usually at the victims neck, like a traditional vampire. By feeding, the Magius is able to "jack" its victim. This jacking process is speculated to have different durations depending on intent from permenant to temporary. As for a Valvrave Magius, they need to feed constantly or else they will go around attacking others. The worsen the case, the more they restraint themselves, the more aggresive they will become. They do not seem to know that they had attacked someone as the Magius' influence had possibily put them into some kind of trance. Councils Magiuses are possibily governed in councils, as shown in season 2. The only known council is the '''101th Council. '''The only thing different about them is their mark. Known Magius Cain Dressel (Dorssia), a Magius for 10 years. Amadeus K. Dorssia / Mirko, a Magius since Episode 13. Lieselotte, a Magius revealed in Episode 19. Known Homo sapiens novus Haruto Tokishima (JIOR), a Valvrave pilot. Saki Rukino (JIOR), a Valvrave pilot. Kyuma Inuzuka (JIOR), a Valvrave pilot. Raizo Yamada (JIOR), a Valvrave pilot. Akira Renbokoji (JIOR), a Valvrave pilot. Marie Nobi (JIOR), a Valvrave test pilot. Category:Organization